Let's Try Again
by Yamithegod
Summary: Obito messed up, and now finds the world he was so desperately trying to save being reset back to the very beginning. Except for a few minor changes of course, which lead to even bigger changes eventually transforming the Naruto universe as we know it. No changes were more important however than those made to a young hero in Konoha, who looks to unknowingly rewrite his future. AU


"All hail the mighty Kurama!"-Talking

_"All hail the mighty Kurama!"-Thoughts/telepathy_

**"All hail the mighty Kurama!"-Biju/Summoning/Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and even though the series is over, I highly doubt Kishimoto is interested in selling it...maybe...**

**Chapter 1: Nothing's according to plan.**

Obito Uchiha was not a happy man.

Everything was at first going according to plan, with a few mishaps here and there. He would admit, there were a few times where he too believed Naruto Uzumaki would actually be able to stop him, but when he had finally been bested by the boy, the flower blossomed starting the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Except, it wasn't exactly the infinite Tsukuyomi.

The world as he knew it began to distort and break apart, all slowly drifting towards the giant sharigan clad moon in the sky. It became instantly apparent to all present that this wasn't the result of a genjutsu, and Obito himself was unaware of how to handle it. To make matters worse, whatever was happening was starting to have a serious affect on his grasp of reality. The world was constantly shifting and warping which made it hard to focus on anything at all. After his talk with Naruto, he no longer wanted to see this world disappear, and definitely not like this.

Running out of options, he decided his best bet was to track down Madara and see if he had any idea of what was going on here. He turned around only to be faced directly with the giant Eye in the sky. It was then that he noticed that he was no longer on Earth, and that a group of black arms were reaching out towards him. He found that he had lost all sense of movement and was dragged closer and closer to the now spinning sharingan. There wasn't even enough time for him to scream before he was swallowed into the abyss.

**Xxxx**

_'Where am I?'_

Naruto opened his eyes and peered into the black void around him. He could make out nothing, no shapes, sounds, or colors of any kind. He could only see darkness, and though he thought he could hear the faint sound of someone or something calling out to him, as quickly as it came, it disappeared and he was once again left alone to float in nothingness. He attepmted to move his body before finding that instead of movement, he would only feel and odd sensation, as if he was sensing that he was moving yet he really wasn't. He noticed that he couldn't see any part of his body as well and simply floated in the darkness as if he too was apart of it. That is, until a small speckle of light caught his attention.

He now had the odd sensation of needing to shout dattebayo for no reason at all.

As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared leaving Naruto alone once again before another flash came through, this time much bigger. The bright flash floated towards him until it was right infront of his face and in it he saw picture. The odd light had no apparent shape or feature and look simply as though it was a rift in the darkness around him. Peering into the image, he saw that of a young boy strikingly similar to himself. He saw himself as Hokage, scolding the said boy, now identified as Bolt, for some reason he couldn't exactly make out. He tried to move closer to the rift but realized he still had no control over his body and settled for the view he was currently using. The rift, which at first had been moving directly towards him, had now side tracked and looked as though it was moving around him.

He now felt as though he should be pulling a prank on a villager for some reason.

Two more figures appeared, one he was able to identify as Hinata. He blushed, or atleast he thought he was, when it became apparent the two were a thing and the two kids were most likely theirs. He picked up the little girl following Hinata and the group began to walk towards the Hokage Tower. The picture then flashed over and over to different views of all his friends before settling to that of Sasuke returning home from a mission and being greeted by Sakura and a younger girl he assumed to be their child. This vision stung his pride knowing that in the end he didn't get the girl he really wanted, yet he relinquished the feeling and bitter sweet smile adorned his face, or atleast he thought one did. This seemed like a pretty great future to live in, everything he could ever want that was achievable was there.

He suddenly felt a strong urge to prove he was better than Sasuke, something he hadn't felt in awhile.

In contrast to how painfully slow the rift appeared, it quickly flashed away leaving Naruto to once again float alone in the everlasting darkness. After what seemed like an eternity, another rift appeared in the darkness, followed by another. In the first one, Obito completed his plan and the infinite Tsukuyomi was achieved. He watched as all of his friends and comrades were sent into a world of their choosing, blissfully unaware of the genjutsu they were in. The other rift however completly baffled Naruto as it didn't correspond with anything else in his current life like the others. He saw a younger version of himself standing over Sasuke, and even weirder was that _his _body was outfitted with the curse mark. He raised a kunai over the boys head before he abruptly looked up and took of in the trees. Seconds later, Kakashi arrived and too Sasuke's body back to Konoha as Naruto retreated away.

Didn't he have team exercises to go to today?

Before he knew it, Naruto was bomb boarded with different visions of what appeared to be his own life. In one he worked for akatsuki, the right hand man to Pein. In another, he and a group of his friends from Konoha left after witnessing the death of the Hokage, and formed a hunter-nin like group in hopes of liberating Konoha from Danzo. One vision showed him running away with Tayuya of all people, while in another he was Tsunade's legitimate child. The scenarios went on and on, with him being exiled from the village only to return and aid them in a war, to forming a village specifically for Jinchurriki, being apart of Team 7, arranged marriage with Temari, and him completly annihilating Konoha. As quickly as one scenario came, it disappeared followed by another one entirely different than its predecessor.

Wasn't the old man suppose to drop of his monthly living allowance sometime this week?

Finally, the visions stopped and Naruto was once again left alone, completely shaking by the multiple visions he had just seen. He noticed one final rift had appeared, except this one was much larger than the others, once again steadily moving towards him much like the first one did. He panicked, having no knowledge of what would happen if he actually collided with one of the rifts yet he still had no control over his body, hell he didn't even know if he had a body right now in the first place. With no other options, he simply awaited the enivitable collision with the giant rift. This one however, produced no images or views for Naruto to watch. It was just filled with a bright light which blinded him well before he got close to it. Finally, Naruto collided with the rift and with it, he was left with only one thought.

Why do they hate me?

With that, the boy was swallowed whole and disappeared into the light, followed slowly by a haze of red seemingly following his conscious. This haze of red was the Kyuubi in all his glory, strangely unbothered by what looked like the end of the world as we know it. The truth was that in fact, he wasn't worried, nor surprised at what was happening around him. This was an outcome he had held in the back of his mind and though he highly doubted it would happen, he had a plan already configured if this issue was to arise.

The Kyuubi had lived for centuries before now and this wasn't the first time he'd come in contact with a dimensional Jutsu. Quite the contrary, it has happened pretty frequently throughout history, though never to a scale as big as this. It was mostly some ninja who'd accidentally stumbled upon such Jutsu while looking to achieve something else, much like now, and they would be the only one affected. He of course observed these instances in case they ever proved useful to him, and lucky for him that he did.

The first thing to do was to discover how grand a scale this transportation to another dimension was, which wasn't that hard seeing as what took place on the planet before they were completly swallowed up. Obviously the whole world was affected as he could feel the nature energy around him flowing freely into the void as well. Now, he set out to prepare what he needed to do while he still could, before the rift completly closed and he wasn't allowed to make his changes. Sadly, Naruto stayed conscious far longer than he expected, meaning he had less time to work on what he needed. Honestly, sometimes that boy's will was a pain in the ass.

The first thing was to make his chakra compatible with Naruto's right of the bat. This way, if he deemed the boy in that demension worthy of controlling his full power, the process wouldn't be as painful. He then went about setting a mental barrier around his conscious so that he wouldn't forget, or atleast completly forget, the actions that took place in the timeline they were now leaving. The irony in this was that had Naruto lost consciousness earlier, the Kyuubi could've set up a more complex barrier block that could activate earlier, and he wouldn't have to suffer the fate of falling under Madara's control and becoming a Jinchurriki at all. As it was, he was already out of time, so he made due with what he could. The last of his chakra passed through the rift, and with it, the world as he knew it had ended.

And then, it began anew.

**Xxxx**

Shitty.

That was a word that could be used to describe the day the Yondaime Hokage was having. It started out nice enough, little paperwork, few scheduled meetings, but an otherwise peaceful day for the Hokage, somewhat like a day off. Then he received word that Kakashi had taken off on another one of his adventures, which brought his mood down but not too much, it seemed to be a lot of activity surrounding what he was looking for going around lately and it would benefit him too if he found what he was looking for.

Shit hit the fan however when Kushina went into labor. They went through all the preparations that he'd been previously done for when this happened and what do you think happens next?

A masked man shows up to kidnap his baby.

Doesn't end there, since now the Kyuubi is under the control of said masked man, and it starts to rampage within the village. Kushina's too weak to fight for herself, and his son, how cute he was, was really giving him a headache with the loud wailing of his. He took the two too a safe haven of shorts and went to deal with what was going on in the village.

Which leads us to his shitty situation now.

"Jiriaya! How much longer until the seals ready?" Minato yelled over the destruction happening around them. Both were currently seated on top of the Hokage Tower, watching as the Kyuubi adavanced through the village.

"Not much gaki, just a little longer...sure you're ready to go through with this?" Jiriaya asked, looking up at his student. Minato simply gazed at the man, before disappearing in a flash of light, leaving the man to finish the seal. Jiriaya sighed before continuing his job, setting the seal up as fast he could without making any imperfections.

The Yondaime on the other hand appeared on top of the Boss Toad, staring down the beast wrecking havoc on his village. All around layed the bodies of the falling and the third Hokage landed next to him, also taking in the sight of the carnage. The Yondaime's eyes never left the Kyuubi's however, as he gave Sarutobi an order.

"Call them all back."

So it was done. The third already knew of his plan, and though he had racked his mind for a better outcome, not a single one presented itself. He watched helplessly as the Yondaime sprung into action, luring the beast towards the seal all while battling the man responsible for this. It was then that the Yondaime's previous words resonated within his mind again, about the possible reasoning for this mans actions.

_"It's almost as though he's looking for something..."_

The time to dwindle on that thought was cut short however when he remembered he had a village to defend. With on last glance at the 4th, he took off to take control of the ninjas still on duty.

Time was ever moving, and history repeated itself in order to be born anew again. The Yondaime died, all the while condemning his son to a life of hatred and sorrow. A weary old man reclaimed the robes of which he felt were now more heavy than the world itself. A boy continued a quest he felt was caused by no fault but his own, oblivious to the problems he would soon face at home.

And the boy who caused this great misfortune for the world, silently cried as he lost the last of his past life's memories.

But nothing was more important than the bond being formed in the small body of a newborn child. Naruto Uzamaki was his name, and his first two teeth were that of two sharp fangs.

**Xxxx**

**I was actually in the midst of writing another story on here, but half way through I was strucked with this idea that wouldn't let me sleep, so I said f it and completly scrapped the older story in favor of this one.**

**If you haven't figured it out by now, there's going to be two major changes in this Naruto verse that I'm leaving to you guys to figure out. I also left a nice little Easter egg if any of you can figure it out, but yeah, Yami out.**


End file.
